RWBY: Dragon Inside Me
by QuietMage15
Summary: Born with a Dragon inside of her, Yang sees this as a curse as well as her Sembalance, her fire abilities. She has no choice but to be solitary to hide her secret and defeat the Grimm dragon from her past alone for the sake of her sister and her friends. Rated T for violence and language. Character focus: Yang. AU. Cover art by Tian Ran Feng on pixiv.
1. Chapter 1: Sun

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or its characters. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Sun

The mission to Forever Fall was only a twenty-minute walk as team RWBY strolled through the red forest, the trees branches was covered in piles of snow as well as the ground, the cold air was invalid to make the girls shiver which they are used to the winter. Professor Glynda Goodwitch has said that some locals in the city has detect that there was a new monster somewhere in the forest and said that it was a Dragon, possibly a Grimm.

So she sent team RWBY to eliminate it immediately. The red forest is indeed, quiet in such a way that makes them get more suspicious as they walked. Unfortunately there was no sign of the Dragon or even the Grimms. Nothing. Ruby and Yang look through bushes and found none, which annoyed Weiss in this solution,

"Arrgh, where is this so-called Dragon Grimm and the other creatures?! They should have just got more info about the Grimm we are supposed to find." She exclaimed crossing her arms turning her head to the side.

"Oh, quit your babbling Snow Angel! It's call find. Do you even know the meaning of the word!" Yang manage to utter out at her. As they kept on bickering, Ruby and Blake shook their heads and ignored them trying to find the creature. Blake couldn't find it with her 'cat sense' but to no avail. Yang and Weiss stop their arguing as Ruby tried to calm them down.

Yang gave out a big huff and continued walking her hair almost blazing in fire out of anger. Yang ready her Ember Celica reloading in case if the Dragon would come out. Soon, she was standing still, her team walked on. She gazed at the yellow bright moon in the sky her Aura making her more warm from the cold. Yang's lilac eyes turn drastically red, her pupils turning something of a reptile-like, fire in her eyes.

"Yellow moon..oh no.." She whisper, almost like her voice was in a panic. She look at her hands. "What's happening to me...?"

Ruby sense that her sister is not walking with them and worried, she spun around and found her frozen in place staring at the yellow shining moon. "Sis, is something wrong?" She asked. Yang snap out of it and shook her head. "I-it's nothing Ruby." The blonde assure her. Ruby walked over to her and Yang's eyes cut back to lilac swiftly. Ruby walks over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure?" Yang pat her head, "Yeah, I'm sure..." Ruby nodded and said, "Okay guys there seems to be no Dragon or Grimm around here." They all nodded and head back to Beacon. As they walk, Yang whispered mysteriously, "Sun, where are you..." Blake turn to her and said, "What did you say Yang?" The fauna said. Yang sweat dropped and laugh nervously, "Sorry, I'm just talking to myself again." While Blake gave her a skeptical look Weiss shook her head.

Yang was lucky enough to hide her situation.

* * *

In their bedroom, Yang stare at the ceiling wondering what will happen. Her sister was reading her comic book while Blake sat beside her who is also read her book. Weiss was studying for tests that was tomorrow. Yang could not sit in the bed too long. She took out her phone and found a text message by someone who Yang had waited for. Finally.

Yang grab her weapon, her keys, and vest jacket and was about to go out the door when she heard Ruby calling her, "Where are you going sis, it's late?"She asked. Yang said, "I got business to take care of..I'll be fine." She went out the door and walked to her motorcycle. As she drove, the yellow moon beam down on her again and she whispered, "Sun the Dragon, please give me strength..."


	2. Chapter 2: Weirdness and Anger

**I still don't own RWBY. Here is chapter 2 of the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Weirdness and Anger

In the morning, Ruby grew worried about her sister Yang because she hasn't come back last night. "Have you two seen my sister? I'm getting nervous.." The youngster said twiddling with her fingers. Weiss and Blake shook their heads in unison and Ruby suggest that they have to find her or else they would get into trouble.

They search around the school, until as soon as they went outside, they heard laughing somewhere in a distance and saw a crowd of students gathering around something. Ruby hurried to see what was the commotion about, while Blake and Weiss follow behind her.

Pushing through the stream of teens, Ruby saw Yang snoozing by the statue in front of the school in a weird position as if in an animal kind in a way. Yang didn't wake up from the sounds of the students and Ruby was so relived and without warning she called out, "YANG?! What are you doing?!"

Yang blink her eyes twice and check her surroundings, realizing that she is in front of the school, students crowding around her to see what's happening. Yang glanced furiously at the students who laughed out loud, shaking their heads as if she was making a fool of herself. Some students like Ruby were concern. Yang got up quickly trying to hide her weirdness and glared at the students, "What are you looking at!" she hiss out and some students back off.

Clearing the students, Ruby went over to Yang and said, "Yang, I was worried about you, where did you go last night?" Her voice sound like she was scolding her but Ruby almost did not care. Yang seem to ignore it and grab both handles of her motorcycle nearby and drag it to the drive-way to put it up. She seem to not have heard what she had said. Ruby deliberately follow behind her, "Yang I know you hear me! What happen to you?!" She surprisingly yell to her. Yang annoyed had an angry scowl on her face ready to explode. "Yang, I will say this one more-"

"LOOK HERE YOU LITTLE PEST, WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE AND GET A LIFE! YOU CAN BE SO IRRITATING SOMETIMES RUBY!" Yang scream at her, all in her face, the blonde's eyes were red as well, fire blazing around her as her sister whimper in fear and was shocked by the hurtful words. Even Weiss and Blake look stunned. Yang turn and drag her motorcycle back not caring anymore. Ruby eyes begin to tear as she watch her sister leave.

* * *

The day began to drag on like passing cars day and night. Students soon crowd the hallway glad the day was over. Ruby didn't seem as much in a happy mood and made a choice to find Yang. She never been yelled by her sister before and want to know what was wrong with her. This was not like Yang at all.

She found Yang a few minutes later at the parking lot. She was sitting on her motorcycle staring at the sun that was beginning to go down any moment. Ruby walked to her slowly trying not to get her sister on alert. "Y-yang.." She manage to say. Yang turn around as soon as possible and saw her, ready to attack but when she saw her sister she stop. Yang took a step back, waiting to be scold at but Ruby said, "Yang I'm sorry if I-"

Yang wave off her comment, "It's okay Ruby. Just having a bad day.." Ruby nodded and then Weiss and Blake soon were walking beside her. Blake then said, "Yang, are you alright?" Yang shook her head, "Y-yeah why?"

"Because you look well a mess. Your weird today." Weiss said in a worried tone. It was true. Yang's hair was in disarray as if she had rolled around in flowers. She even has a cut on her jacket, on the torso, with a blood stain. Yang grab her overgrown hair and played with it. "I'm fine you guys really." Yang said, she felt her old temper coming back again. 'I didn't mean that strength Sun..'

"Can we just head back, I'm tired. I said I was alright was I today?" Yang said. The trio gave her a look but drop it for now. As they head back, while her sister had an arm around her shoulders in comfort, Yang saw her own hands beginning to form into a reptile's. 'Why does this have to happen to me?'

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Chapter 3 will come up next.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unknown Scar

**Sorry I was being lazy to post Chapter 3 well here it is. I still don't-you already know it...**

* * *

Chapter: The Unknown Scar

As they continued walking, Yang felt the scar on her torso began to ache and she rub on it but wince silently as she did. Why did it hurt so much? Yang took Ruby's arm from around her shoulders warily beginning to back up taking a few steps. She had to get away, not wanting her sister or her friends to find out about it. Ruby looked confused with a mix of worry as she gaze at her sister. "Yang..what's wrong?" She asked, while Weiss and Blake look at her as well.

When Ruby took a step towards her, Yang move away from her more gripping the scar on her torso that began to cause more pain than ever. "Yang.." Ruby went closer until Yang suddenly yell out,

"GO AWAY!" Yang activate Ember Celica and shot at the ground, the shot making a missile noise. Quickly, fire start to ablaze between her and Ruby. Ruby backed away in horror as she saw her sister breaking into a run on the other side of the flames. Ruby knew why. Yang was trying to hide her situation again consequently. She saw her go into the forest then. "Where is she going?" Asked Weiss as the fire died down and disappear. "I don't know but I am going to find her. She went into the forest." Ruby said heading straight to where Yang went.

After sprinting from her friends, Yang ran deep into the forest to calm her anger somehow that she could not control. Yang saw her hands then, her nails turning into curve claws. Her eyes red pupils as the dragon's and had fangs. The unknown scar grew more relevant of pain. She lean on the tree and hunched over in agony. She punch the bark of the tree that almost crack in half.

From a distance, she heard Ruby calling her name. Not wanting her sister to see her in such a state and scared of what she would think of her, Yang peak from behind the tree to see if she can move somewhere else without getting caught. She saw Ruby who was awfully close. As Ruby walk to where she was, Yang circle around the tree to not let Ruby see her. After she did that, Ruby look where Yang use to stood at. Ruby worried walked deep into the forest calling her name. 'Sorry little sister...'

She climb the tree and leap from branch to branch staying cautious not to fall or make any noise. Not far from her was an Ursa near a river. Yang does not know why..however she felt an urge to kill it. This time she won't use her weapon. Her pupils grew wide and she jumped on the Ursa.

* * *

Weiss and Blake waited outside of the forest, and Weiss then huff with impatience, "Why are we wasting time? Let's go find her." But then a loud roar came from somewhere in the forest which made both of the girls sweat in fear. Seconds later, they saw Ruby running to them and didn't have Yang by her side. "Did you find her?"Blake asked. Ruby facial expression was sorrow and she shook her head 'no.'

This time a growl was heard. Blake's bow twitch at the sound and everybody was having doubts at the moment. Where was Yang?

Fortunately, Yang dip into the river to get the blood stains off of her from battling the Ursa. The damn thing cut some of her hair off. Fighting without her weapon she didn't show any signs of fatigue. The scar on her torso began to subside. Just barely. The moon rose above in the moon and she decided to head back.

* * *

Ruby is waiting for her sister by the bedroom door. Since this evening, she has not seen her yet. More worried than ever, she exit the Academy and determined to look for her sister in the forest. Before she went in the forest, she sees a silhouette of a person with long blonde hair. Focusing on the sight, she twitch her eyes. It was Yang. Relived and smiling in joy, she zoom over to Yang. "Oh my god Yang! Your soaked in water! And you have some cuts on your arm..."

Seeing the blonde shiver and breath hard from the cold, Yang's eyelids grown tired and she closed them. Yang black out and was about to fall backwards but Ruby caught her just in time. Ruby embrace her and saw her teammates coming to them. Blake gasped, "What happen to her?"

"She's fine, Blake. What's important is that she must get treated immediately." All of them nodded. Back at the bedroom, Ruby laid Yang down slowly on the bed. Weiss took off her vest and gasp when she saw a huge scar across her torso and big enough to kill or put someone in a coma. Ruby and Blake were in shock too meaning that they haven't saw the bloody scar. Ruby sworn she could of saw something glowing yellow inside of the scar. They grew suspicious of Yang. Ruby almost wept, "What are you hiding Yang..."


	4. Chapter 4: Life or Death?

**A/N: Chapter 4 is up everyone. Enjoy. Also, credit to Gamers13 for helping me with this chap that I was having trouble with. Thank you :).**

* * *

Chapter 4: Life Or Death?

Ruby, Weiss and Blake were at the infirmary with Yang while she was laying on the hospital bed, motionless with covers covering half of her body. She was breathing from the air mask and she hasn't woken up from being pass out since she had got out of the forest. Ruby sat in the chair by her sister's side, squeezing her hand gently with a wave of worry. Where did that scar come from? Was someone try to kill her? The scar was too painful to watch. It was bandaged though but it couldn't get it's image from Ruby's mind.

"Oh sis..." Ruby whisper sadly to her, running a finger across Yang's cheek. Weiss came over to Ruby and assured her, "Yang will be okay Ruby. She's strong. Just hope it won't be any bad news from the doctor." Ruby look at Weiss with a expression of doubt. "What if she won't wake up Weiss?" Then Ruby gasp, "Will she die?!"  
Blake interjected, "Don't think that way Ruby! You got to have faith for her. She will make it, we all know it." Ruby was about to protest but Weiss shush her. "Don't think about it Ruby, be positive. Your sister will make it."

**Ruby**

I looked at my older sister, even though Blake said that I have to be positive, it's hard to think that since whatever that scar was from, only Yang knew. I stared at Blake who looked like she was worried for her partner too but I said "Your right Blake...it's just that I never seen my sister here before and it scares me. There is one thing that you said before that made me think differently about the world now." Blake asked "What did I say?"

"The first night here, my explanation of being a huntress to you was very ambitious for child but the world is not like a fairy tale. It really isn't a fairy tale then, I can't stop anyone from hurting my family...just like how my mother died." Everyone stood in silence. I turned around to Yang again and I buried my face into her chest "What happened to you Yang? I just want to know that." Tears start to form in my eyes and I sobbed in her chest. If she dies I am nothing without her. I heard someone walking in the room and I saw the doctor come in carrying a clipboard in her arms, a white knee-length jacket, black shoulder hair and her green eyes were hidden behind wire-rimm glasses. Her facial expression look almost depress and she gaze at us. "Hello, my name is Doctor Nova. How are you young ladies doing today?" she asked. "We are doing fine, worried actually about my sister Yang...will she be okay? What's wrong with her?" I ask hoping for good news.

Nova walked over to a table and grab a remote and click a screen that was on the wall. It was a x-ray picture of Yang's scar but as we looked we were shocked at what we saw next. Inside her was a...fire? But then it look sort of like a fire was forming something of a reptile. I sprang up from my seat and shouted "What is that!?" That thing is inside her and is causing this?! Doctor Nova stared at me and replied "We don't know but it looks like something is inside her, from what it looks...it looks like a small dragon."

My eyes widened "Please tell me that's not the thing that is causing her to be like this?!" She looked down, her expression darkening "I believe that's the cause of it and we don't know if it's possible to extract it."  
"You have to take it out!" I shouted.

"It looks like it's something that helps her live, and if we do take it out, it will kill her." I leaned my back on a wall and slid down into a sitting position on the tiled ground "Oh god...what's happened to my sister." I said in a saddened voice. This could kill Yang and I don't even know if she knew it was inside her. "Why didn't she tell me? Why?"  
"There has to be some way." Blake said, crossing her arms disapproving. "But there's more and sorry to say this but...she is in a coma so if she doesn't get out of it she will..die." Nova spoke her voice almost like she was talking at a grave, grieving. Weiss and Blake shouted, "WHAT?!" I felt the whole world shatter then and I start breathing hard than ever, almost fainting right there on the spot and I cover my mouth with my hand as tears streaked down my face. This wasn't happening?! This is not happening?! I cried and my friends began to comfort me while trying to assure me.

"I'm sorry that it has to come down to this." Nova showed a sign of sympathy for them. "However if she does then she will be alright although the scar seems critical as it is." My life felt shattered...only hope can help my sister. She can die in her sleep and I won't even know it. I ran to my sleeping sister and put her in a tight embrace. The moon rose from the sky to signal everyone that it's getting late. Doctor Nova noticed and said "You girls should head back to your dorm...we'll take care of-"

I interrupted her "I'm staying with her!" Everyone looked at me with shock but I continued "I'm not leaving her!"  
"We have to go back Ruby." Weiss said with a bit of softness in her voice. "We can come back tomorrow, I promise." I looked back at Yang who had a peaceful expression on her face, she would have said "Go back with the others, i'll be ok," but she doesn't look okay and I don't want to sleep at my dorm without her. But I had to go back...for my team, my friends "Okay Weiss...i'll go." I stared at Yang for one last time and whispered "Get better Yang...stay strong...for me." Then I left with everyone, hope can only help me and my sister.


	5. Chapter 5: The Awakening and Truth

**Here goes chapter 5 and thanks and credit again to Gamers13 for helping me :).**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Awakening and Truth

Ruby didn't sleep well last night. She kept tossing and turning in bed having nightmares about Yang. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying that night while Blake and Weiss were trying to get her to go back to sleep, telling Ruby that everything will be alright. Just the thought of her sister fighting for her life in the hospital bed had her more depress than ever. She got up without anyone noticing and she put on her outfit to check on Yang to see if she was okay.

Before she went out the door Blake call out to her, "Ruby hold on we're coming with you too." She said both her and Weiss going with her. Ruby smiled and thank them for being there for her. As they were at the infirmary, the trio went to door A12 where Yang was. Walking down the corridor, they saw doctor Nova stroll down the hallway as well and saw them. She smile warmly and said, "Hello young ladies, how are you all doing today?" Ruby smiled however drop it because all her mind was focus is Yang and wanted to see how she was doing. "We're fine...we just want to see my sister Yang.." She said firmly. Nova nod her head knowingly and lead them straight to the room on the second floor.

When Nova open the door, Ruby rush in with break neck speed and went over to where Yang was. Ruby sat in the chair, the tears almost beginning to come out of her eyes but she blink them away as she was glad have a chance to see her sister. Ruby smiled, grabbed Yang's hands and clutched it gently, stroking some of her sister's blonde hair from her face. "I'm back Yang like I said I would.." She whispered. At one point, Ruby thought she felt Yang's hands squeezing hers back at the her contact. Ruby blinked at this and said to Nova, "Um Nova, I kind of feel Yang's hand squeezing mine a little..is that a sign that she will be awake at any time?" She ask with hope.

**Ruby**

I looked at her with pleading eyes but she smiled and replied, "It could mean a sign of something but I'm not so sure if she is awake...it could be a sign that she's having a nightmare or she can hear us even in the state she is in." My eyes put their attention back on Yang as I head her whimper, I wanted to know if she can hear me "Yang? If you can hear me, squeeze your hand." I felt my sister's hand squeeze which made my hopes increase "I don't know what happened to you but please...I can't bear to see you like this. Not in this way." I buried my face into her chest and began to cry. Seeing her like this, even though she can hear me, I still didn't want her to die on me.

Then I heard a voice, "It's okay...Ruby."

I look up "Y-Yang?" I asked quietly.

She didn't open her eyes but she spoke, "I'll be here...for you...and I always...will be." Then she stopped talking, the silence filled the room once again. I looked back at Doctor Nova and stuttered, "S-she talked to me..she actually responded." I had tears of joy streaming out of my eyes. Thank goodness she's alright. Blake put a hand on my shoulder and said, "I told you that you have to be positive Ruby." I gave her a grin and said, "Thank you guys for the support." I began to sob again and my friends embrace me as I wept softly. I thought I had lost my her for my whole life. I couldn't stop crying as I embraced my friends more.

Then we heard a weak voice, "Is that my...baby sister crying?" We gasp as Yang's lilac eyes were wide open and she groan meekly, "Aw man I have a headache.." My eyes widened, "Yang!" I rushed over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "I thought I was never going to see those eyes open." Yang stroked my red hair and said, "Don't think like that Ruby, you should be happy."

"I know but I never saw you like this." I admitted.

"And I hope I don't come here," Yang replied and sighed. "My head hurts though."

"Don't worry you'll get better sis." I stayed in her embrace, I haven't felt this happy since she blacked out. Nova smiled and walked over to Yang. My sister pull out of my embrace and the doctor said, "How are you feeling Ms. Long?" Yang put her hand on her head, "Ugh, feeling a bit dizzy to my head." She said. "I see. We will give you aspirin for that headache." Nova said walking out the door to get the aspirin. I never got out of my sister's embrace and held tighter until she wince in pain, "Sis, I know your glad that I'm awake but please..get off I'm sore." I let go of her and I just couldn't help but let the tears flow down my cheeks until Yang saw them.

"Please don't cry sis." Yang said softly as she wiped the salty tears from my eyes then she kissed my forehead. My curiosity was still on the scar she had on her torso, it never got it away from my mind day and night. Even the dragon inside her was possibly effecting her. Then I realized that this will be serious and I spoke, "Yang...how did you get a dragon inside you...?"

"Huh?" She asked in a confused voice.

"The dragon inside you...they took x-ray's and found a dragon in there...how did that happen?" I asked.

She looked away and stuttered, "I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"Please Yang! Don't lie to us! I don't want you to end up like this again!" I shouted.

She look down and muttered, "It was inside me when I was a child."

"Since we were kids?! Why did you hide it from me for so long?!" I asked tears flying from my eyes.

"Because I didn't know how you were going to react until I got here." After a while she look out the window and said, "It's going to kill me..."

My eyes widened in horror, "W-what?!" Yang shook her head and waved me off, "Nothing Ruby-"

"Don't say 'nothing' to me Yang! What did you say?!" I asked. She was surprised at my outburst and yelled back, "I said it is going to kill me! Only when I take my anger too far and it controls me to do dangerous things! Even to you! All of you! And I have a dragon out in the world that I have to defeat on my own! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO STOP IT OKAY?! I WISH YOU ALL JUST ARRGH JUST LEAVE ME ALOOOONNNEE!" She yelled at us, her facial expression almost crazed her bass voice telling me she reached her limit. I didn't mean for her to go that far. Blake and Weiss seemed hurt by the words she was spilling out of her mouth. I was hurt as well.

Doctor Nova came in just in time to give Yang her aspirins. "I have your aspirins Yang.." She pause and looked at everyone. "Is eveything okay?" Weiss shook her head, "It's fine Nova..I think she is ready to check out of the infirmary." Doctor Nova nod and said, "Okay Yang, here you go." Yang took the pills in frustration and gulp down the pill in a sec. "Okay Yang, your scar is getting better however you have to be careful. One more of those will result the worst."

"Whatever you say doc.." Yang got up, grab her clothes off the chair to put them on. She didn't look back at me once...

* * *

**A/N: Happy new year!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Gift And The Danger

Chapter 6: The Gift And The Danger

The next day, Yang laid down in her bunk bed feeling sick to her stomach and the scar seem to go numb a bit but it still felt sore as ever. Yang had also lied to Professor Ozpin and said she was not feeling her head still hurting even though the headache was just about gone since yesterday. Yang did this because she just could not bear to sit in class and pretend that everything was okay.

After a few minutes in bed, she got bored and let out a heavy sigh getting out of bed walking over to a mirror that had a chair for the girls who do, well, girly things like putting on make-up, doing their hair. Yang loved to play and brush her hair a lot...like her sister would. All day Yang had forgotten about her sister and the argument they had at the infirmary. She also was avoid her, afraid of being an outcast and being called dreadful names by other people.

A pang of sadness wash over her and she brushed her yellow hair in silence feeling guilty but she did it for a reason. To not let her sister or friends to get hurt and didn't get the chance to say that the dragon in her was good however she spat out horrible things out to them on purpose to keep them safe. And another dragon out there in the world was going to destroy her and she had to stop on her own. She look herself in the mirror and saw the reflection of the yellow dragon, that was inside of her named Sun from before had spoken to her in her mind,

_Sun: "How are you feeling Yang?"_

_Yang: "I'm fine Sun..just leave me alone okay?"_

_Sun: "Sorry that...I had your sister and your friends worried."_

_Yang: "...It's okay."_

Yang look at the picture of Ruby and her friends on the dresser. She had not let them down especially her sister. She fire breath from her mouth in an anger.

* * *

Blake was at the library searching for a dragon myths that she could find to find some way what was wrong with Yang at any sort. It had to be effecting her of some sort but Doctor Nova had said that it helps her live and could be capable of giving her fire abilities as well. Blake had to make sure if it was true or not.

After sorting through book after book, her hazel eyes gaze at a pure gold color book with black words that read, 'The Book Of Dragon Myth' written on the front of the book. Blake open the heavy book and start to read it right away for answers from the pages. After a few minutes of reading the information, Ruby and Weiss spot Blake and they went over to her.

Ruby felt not in the mood to not talk to anybody. And she without Yang, she feels that she had no security at all. Ruby spoke, "Blake have you seen my sister Yang?" "No, have you forgotten that she had skip class because her head had not felt any better." Blake said.

"I can't believe that Yang had said that. Deep down inside, she knows that she needs us." Weiss exclaimed, shaking her head. "This dragon is seriously getting through her head." Blake disagreed, "Not exactly true..." Weiss blue eyes widened, "How would you know that?" Ruby was on the sidelines and said curiously, "Blake what are you reading?"

Blake hold up the book and show them a picture of a dragon and a baby being joined together as one, the other just in human form. "This book is called 'The Book Of Dragon Myths.' They say that when a child is born with a dragon inside of them, they come together as one. However, the child has to stay in human form to be like, half human half..beast or something like that." Ruby seem interested in the story and spoke, "Is there more?" she asked. Blake flip through pages and stop at one that she read.

"It also says that dragons can be any color, which Yang seems to be yellow in my opinion..it seems that, it really does help her live. If she grows angry it may give her side effects and the scar she has mark that it is a dragon inside her and if someone is trying to take it out, it is a possibility that she will die in the process. The doctor was right about not trying to take it out and the dragon is...a gift. It gives her fire abilities as well." Everybody was silent for a moment until Ruby facial expression grown serious and said, "Is there more?"

"Yes. It says that at night, if it is a yellow moon it attracts them in some way and it gives them immense strength, however it's..a warning like something bad is about to come their way."

Ruby said, "No wonder Yang goes out a lot..."

"True. And I think this dragon is the warning.." The fauna held a picture of a jet-black dragon with huge wings and it's fangs were more pointer and sharper. It's physical features frightening both Ruby and Weiss as they were almost scared to look at it. "This one gives off one hell of a damn bad vibe. This dragon is on a hunt for dragons hidden inside humans and can kill them mercilessly at midnight. His name is Gado. I think Yang is after it by herself to kill it but if she does go after it...she's done for...Ruby we can't let your sister out of our sight."

Ruby gasp at this, "What?!"

Weiss said, "We have to do something about this!"

Blake shook her head, "Right now, it seems to be in this world killing any human beings who have dragons inside them at any night. However, it happens sooner or later a week I don't know, if Yang goes out again at any time we have to follow her to not do this alone or she is going to get killed..."


	7. Chapter 7: Curse

Chapter 7: Curse

**Yang**

My eyes opened to see Ruby get hit by a black dragon so forcefully that she flew into a couple of trees. When I saw that happen, I made no hesitation to rush over to her but despite running at break neck speed, it seem like I was running in place.

I could see Ruby off in the distance as she laid there, unable to move because of the injuries she sustained and the fact that she was pinned into a sitting position by a tree. Despite how far I was, I could see her reaching out to me with her hand as she pleaded in a weakening voice "Yang...help me." This time, I could actually run towards her, getting closer and closer to the red-haired girl but it was too late for me.

The black dragon that I was supposed to kill was already on her and was about to deal the final blow to my little sister. "RUBY! I'M COMING!" I shouted but all I heard was a scream and a Ruby that had her eyes closed. The dragon didn't care about me as it flew away, leaving me to realize what I have done to my only family that was now dying before me. I rushed over to my sister and lifted the fallen tree that pinned my sister, my anger threw it miles away from us. Then I fell on my knees and held her hand "Ruby are you there?" Ruby's body was bloody and the ground underneath her was stained, making the snow blood-red.

She tried to breathe but she was failing "Y-Yang...is that...you?" my sister asked weakly. She turned her head slowly and I smiled "It's me sis I'm here."

Ruby smiled but that made me cry "Don't cry Yang...it wasn't your fault."

"It was Ruby...I was supposed to protect but now your here...I failed you...I failed what mom asked me to do." The tears wouldn't stop falling but she still had her smile as she coughed up blood "Don't worry sis...I can be with mommy now, we'll be together...soon sis."

"But what about everyone else Ruby?" I asked, the tears still falling.

"We'll all be together...like a big, happy...family." Her eyes began to close slowly, then I saw a single tear come out of her right eye "I'll see you soon...Yang...thank...you." Then she stopped breathing, everything stopped as the flame in my heart blew out "Ruby? Ruby wake up." I said as I shook her body gently but I didn't get a response. The tears fell out faster and I buried my head into her bloody chest, I didn't care if it was bloody, I just wanted to feel her warmth which was now cold. "I'm so sorry sis...I'm sorry."

I woke with a jolt and screamed as the tears and pain came out...

Ruby heard me because she jolt upright in her bed from the scream I let loose from my body. She went over to me quickly and was about to ask me with concern but I wrap my arm around her waist, crying uncontrollably in her chest never wanting to let her go at any moment. The thought of her dying drew me over the edge and I don't want her to see her like that, helpless and so vulnerable. While I was crying, stroked my hair and comfort me "Ssh, it's okay Yang you were having a dream." I couldn't control my crying and I stuttered, "I-I-I had a dream about y-you getting k-killed by the black dragon and he struck y-you through a tree and"

Ruby hushed me by putting her index finger between my lips "Yang calm down, I'm here. Don't let a scary dream get to you.." I kept crying, "I don't what I would do if that happened to you s-sis I can't bear to lose you like I did mom.." Ruby made the embrace tighter and whispered "You'll never lose me Yang..remember that okay?" I looked at her and smiled assuringly that everything was alright and even the look silver eyes. More tears streamed down my down my cheeks "Ruby..I-I'm sorry about what I said at the infirmary...I didn't mean to"

Ruby stopped me before I could say anything else "I know you didn't mean it sis..but please don't snap like that again, it scared me?" "Okay Ruby..I won't do it again." It was silent for a while until I asked myself "Why did I have to be burdened by this?" Ruby reassured me by saying "It's not a burden Yang...it's a gift, it made you live, it gave you abilities-" I interrupted her before she said anything "But now there is a big black dragon out there that I have to kill or else it will kill me." Why...why did I have to get this gift? It felt like a curse rather than a gift. Ruby held me tighter and said in a motherly voice, "No matter how dangerous it will be, we will all be here for you and we will fight with you...even if it will risk our lives. I'm not going to run away from your problems, I want to help solve them...I want to help you now sis."

I gave her a smile and said "Thank you Ruby...I'm glad your my sister." Ruby smiled back and gave me a nod "I'm your sister and I will always be until the end. Now go back to sleep." I laid back down and thought about what she had said. Something tells me that I will have a big fight with someone that I care about...


	8. Chapter 8: Revealed

**A/N:**** I don't own RWBY. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Revealed

Things were starting to return back to normal. Yang is with Ruby at all costs like a big, over-protective sister suppose to be. Weiss and Blake were very satisfied and grateful that they have made up, working things out with each other. The red-haired huntress was glad she was showing much attention to the blonde.

The gold-haired girl realizes she need to tell her sister the whole truth about herself sooner or later. Still, she want to spend time with Ruby and their friends, for Ruby's sake. Yang was brushing her hair in the mirror again until she saw a gold book in the reflection. It was spotted on Blake's bed and she grab the oversize book, turning pages. She gaze upon a picture of a yellow dragon and a woman with blonde hair as hers known as the 'Burning Dragon Goddess.' She wore a yellow dress, and hugging the dragon in care. Yang sigh and sat down on the bed.

"Sun...I have no choice but to tell her to stop this commotion..I have to show who I really am. I don't want my sister to worry anymore..." She whispered.

"Hey Yang!" Yang heard Ruby's voice and turn her head to the left to see her sister walking to her with arms on both sides.

"Hey, what's up sis!"

"I knew you were going to be in here how are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"I'm good, just trying to finish all of this homework Professor Ozpin gave me."

Ruby grinned "Can I help you please Yang?" Her pupils grown wide like a sad puppy dog's. Yang grinned and ruffle her head "You can sis, thank you." Ruby gave her a wide smile on her face of all.

* * *

Team RWBY were assigned again to go to the Forever Fall again to find any Grimms as usual. Weiss kept complaining about waking up so early in mornings and saying that they have finally got more information, which lead to another with Yang as Ruby and Blake basically ignored their childish behavior. Blake quiet them down to not let Yang go on edge.

The forest was silent as always and the four teens were on guard because of this. After a couple of minutes, Yang sensed something coming their way and without thinking, she walked away from them and Blake noticed Yang was becoming different, feeling her semblance growing stronger at the moment. The trio saw her walking away from them and Ruby yelled out, "Yang wait! Where are you going?!" The trio had to follow her.

Yang ignore her and kept after the presence. Yang hair rose up wildly in blazing fire, her eyes turning red at the moment. A growl was heard in the darkness. A pack of Grimm dragons from the forest, surrounding the girls immediately. Yang was not fazed by their appearance. Suddenly, a dragon went for Yang and the other ones started to make their move towards her. Ruby focused on Yang however she didn't see a dragon getting ready to claw at her but Weiss ice sculpture it in place just in time.

Yang activated Ember Celica shooting at the dragons one by one and the girls were struggling with defeating the dragons. As more and more dragons soon coming out of the places in the forest. The four girls were getting outnumbered by a minute. Blasting and slashes was no use at killing them which got them all worried at the moment. A dull colored dragon stare at Yang into her lilac eyes, challenging her. "Almost that time..." She whispered, her eyes at the yellow moon for a split second. She gulped.

"Guys if I told you the whole truth about who I'm really am...would you still be here for me?" It's time... "W-what are you talking about Yang? We're friends until the day we die. Why would you say that?" Blake said wondering why Yang said that. Yang smiled "That's all I want to hear."

Yang inactivated her shotgun gauntlets and ran to the Dragon while Ruby reached out to her, shouting "Yang no!" But it was too late. The bright yellow moon mixed with the shattered moon appeared between the clouds. The dragons seem to back off gazing at Yang. Yang float slowly in the air in levitation, her body glowing brighter as the sun.

Yang eyes turned animalistic red, her pupils like the dragons pupils, even her weapon had red trims. Her hair flowing with flames, a red streak in her hair, grew fangs and nails more pointer and sharp, and had a yellow tail like a dragon behind her. Before their very eyes, they saw a dragon with red trims coming from inside her fire breathing in the air. The three teens stared at Yang in awe. Her friends were speechless to say anything, seeing the unbelievable in their eyes.

"Yang's a half-human half-beast..."


	9. Chapter 9: The Denial Bargain

Chapter 9: The Denial Bargain

Yang shot every dragon from the air that was coming towards her, but it was harder because every reptile were ganging up on her drastically. Drowning within the dragons, Ruby activate Crescent Rose and charged herself to the dragons by using her recoil of her weapon, helping her sister. Weiss and Blake charged into the battle as well. Ruby dug her weapon into the ground shooting at the dragons that crowded around her sister and her dragon, distracting them.

The dragon who came from within Yang, pushed them away with his tail, and this took Yang the opportunity to lunged herself at the dull dragon that challenged her. Yang hit the dragon left and right in the face with the help of her bullets from close-range increasing her strength more. However, the dragon clawed her on the side of her stomach and she cried in pain.

Weiss spun her chamber to light blue and sunk her Myrtenaster into the ground, freezing some dragons legs in place. Blake transformed Gambol Shroud into a gun and shot at the dragons Weiss had frozen. They were distracting them like Ruby was doing. Blake teleport away from a dragon that about to claw at her leaving the image of herself behind. Ruby head-shot a dragon that was charging killing it instantaneously. Yang need to get a final blow at the dark dragon either at the head or the gut, the either or. It is distracted by her sister, who has gotten his attention. She took an aim at its chest, blood immediately splattered everywhere. The other dragons were slowly retreating. Yang's dragon let out a threatening loud roar and the dragons finally retreated flying away.

Before Ruby could say anything to her, her gold dragon snatched her and the others, putting them on its back while Yang stood on it. The dragon took them from the clearing, heading to the cliff side. Once at the cliff side, the dragon drop them off and she walk away to a tombstone where Ruby's and Yang's mother were buried. It read 'Summer Rose. Thus Kindly I Scatter.' The dragon followed her quietly behind her. Yang sat down and whispered, "Sorry I haven't visit you in a while mother...I told my sister and my friends about who I really was...I'm scared they will reject me." Tears almost formed in her eyes but she blinked them away. Her dragon rubbed her face in comfort and she ruffle his head.

"Yang, is this what you wanted us to know? You're a...half-human half beast?" Ruby asked. The blonde glanced at her sister. She nod her head once. Her dragon curled itself beside her, while Ruby walked to her sister slowly. Yang open her eyes to see her sister ruffling her hair. "Sis it's alright, I understand. Even though you're a half-human half-beast, you will never stop being my friend. My only sister. We are here for you. We won't abandon you."

Yang raised her head and her red eyes were wide in surprise. Her friends crowded around her "Y-you won't?" She said. The heiress and the Fauna nodded. Ruby hugged her sister and Yang gave her a wide smile, showing her fangs, nuzzling her sister's neck. And Weiss and Blake joined them. They heard the dragon by them whine in disappointment. Yang almost forgot about it "Oh, guys this is my dragon. His name is Sun. Sun meet Ruby, Weiss and Blake." The trio looked almost afraid to touch it "It's okay, he's nice." Ruby touched it first and smile when he was enjoying getting rubbed "He is nice." The other girls rubbed on him too until Blake said,

"Do we have to head back? Or go tomorrow when the yellow moon is gone?" Weiss asked. "Yes we go back tomorrow, if she goes back the whole school would freak out if they saw Yang like this." Blake explained. "Yay! I sleep on Sun's back!" Yang said cheerfully jumping on her dragons back laying down. Weiss scoffed "No I spotted it!"

"You should have called it!" Yang exclaimed.

As Weiss and Yang kept arguing, Blake smiled and said "I'll sleep on its stomach." Ruby agreed with her. Weiss and Yang finally agreed to sleep at the same spot while Blake and Ruby slept on its stomach. Yang grinned and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Yang was back in human form and the her dragon absorbed back in Yang's scar. Sun started to rise from the east. The four of them stood from the atlar. As dawn comes, Yang's eyes turned back to lilac and her nails go back to normal size, her fangs were gone. Her Ember Celica didn't have the red trim color anymore. Yang almost lost consciousness but regained herself. "Sis you okay?" Ruby asked noticing her. "I'm okay. Just exhausted."

'Almost made me worry' Ruby thought "Okay guys we have to head back, c'mon." Then the four huntresses started walking until Weiss complained "Awww really? Do we have to walk? Can we at least ride on your dragon?" She asked Yang.

Yang rolled her eyes "I can't and if I do I will get fatigue more so we have to walk! Now walk!"

* * *

"Where have you young ladies been?!" Glynda and Ozpin were waiting by the academy's entrance. "Well, the thing is.." Weiss stuttered.

Professor Ozpin noticed Yang who was almost to the verge of passing out. Soon Yang fainted and Ruby grab her before she hit the ground. "Bring her into my office" Professor Ozpin said "And I need to talk to the three of you." Ruby, Weiss and Blake looked at each other but didn't dare to ask questions.

At the office, Ruby laid her sister down on a couch and draped a blanket reaching her shoulders. Yang was sweating profusely and Ruby had to wet a towel and put it on Yang's forehead. Ms. Goodwitch served them some coffee "So you all have seen it didn't you?"

"Wait..what? You knew?" Weiss said. Ozpin and Glynda nodded. Blake and Weiss looked at each other Ruby remained silent waiting for more information from both of them. "As you can see, Yang has the ability to shift herself into a half-beast form of the dragon and has pyrokenetic. She's been undergoing these changes for a while maybe a long time when she was a child. She disappears when there is a yellow moon in sight. You all know that right?"

"Yes but.."

"As a matter of fact, me and Glynda wanted to apologize for not telling you girls about this. We wanted to but Yang wanted to keep it a secret because she feels that she would have been an outcast. Turns out she revealed it."

"Professor Ozpin, s-she told me that she was born with it, but..how could this happen?" Ruby asked. She was curious of why Yang was born with this ability.

"She is a half-human half beast. True. But the fire abilites..someone was experimenting her..." Ruby eyes widened "WHAT?!" Professor Ozpin looked at her with sympathy. "I understand that you are devastated. We don't this 'someone' who got his hand on her and that someone could be a 'dark dragon'-"

"NO! YOU ALL NEED TO FIND WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO MY SISTER!" Ruby yelled at them, surprising everyone. "Alright Ruby. They are trying the best they can-" Blake started but Ruby interrupted her "Well they need to get a move on it..." Ruby said coldly. She went over to her sister. She was not going to let anyone touch her. No one.

* * *

The trio laid Yang down on her bed, pulling the sheets on her. Ruby kissed her forehead lightly. "Do you think that dragon is out there now?" Weiss asked concerned. Blake shook her head "Don't know let's hope he won't come here..looks like we won't be getting any sleep tonight. We can't let her go out." Yang woke up suddenly and said, "I have to you guys. I got to defeat it alone." Ruby shook her head. They must have learned that she must have listened to the whole conversation.

"No Yang! You can't and that's an order you can follow." Ruby said.

"Well that's an order that can't follow!" Yang's old temper was coming back to her. "You can yell all you want to Yang but you still aren't going."

"Oh will see about that.." The blonde said loud enough for her sister can hear. Ruby flash her a angry glare. Yang knew she was serious but so was she. "Okay fine." She lied laying back down on the bed. In her heart, she was denying everything but she has to do it for the safety of her friends. Ruby kissed her on the head and said, "Goodnight Yang..."

"Yeah.." Yang said defiantly, pretending not to see the tears in Ruby's eyes as she went to her bed...


	10. Chapter 10: The Escape

Chapter 10: The Escape

Yang was forbidden from leaving her room or even the school except only when she eats lunch and her teammates had to watch her every move she makes. It was starting to get on Yang's nerves and she sighed as she lied back in bed. She was determined to come up with a plan sooner or later.

Ruby often visits her after classes at each period but Yang still remained in bed, looking out the window in stress. Yang didn't have the stomach to eat lunch because she has this heavy feeling in her stomach that told her that 'he' was coming in two hours or so. Fidgeting, the blonde felt this fear again in her burning chest. Incredulously, her chest was glowing and stop in an instant. She aimlessly went over to the window and saw the yellow moon. What time was it...?

As she looked at the clock, her heart dropped. It was 7:48 consequently. It's time...He's out there somewhere...Yang quickly put on her clothes grabbing Ember Celica from the counter. She had to get out now and time was wasting. Before she even bolt out the door, she was startled to see Blake right there. The Faunus' arms were crossed, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked. Yang tried to put up a front.

"I'm not going anywhere Blake, I'm hungry." She lied through her teeth.

"..." Blake didn't say a word, the emotionless expression mask on her face.

Yang soon was getting irritated, "Oh come on! Okay okay! I was! The Black dragon is coming to kill me! Do you or sister not understand that!" The blonde said her hair flaring up in anger. Blake tilted her head to the side and said, "I knew it. Yang, you need to understand that you can't do this alone. If you do, your life will be in great danger and we will not let you go by yourself!" Yang's temper blinded her actions and did the unthinkable. Suddenly, she punched Blake so forcefully that she only flew six or seven meters away. Blake was disoriented from the impact.

This took Yang the upper hand and ran as quick as possible out the school door, regretting of what she did. 'I'm sorry Blake, Ruby and Weiss...I have to do this." As she ran to the forest, she sensed a static somewhere nearby and she looked left. Then right. That bastard is here. Yang activated her weapons in case he may jump out in the open. It was silent, only night sounds were heard in the distance. After a few minutes Yang was about to give up looking...until she heard a dark, cold voice behind her.

"So, this is the brat that I have to kill. You are Yang Xiao Long who's mother had died of sickness when she was young. A dragon burn inside of her. A person who has sheer physical strength but lack of knowledge. Bright but impulsive..." Yang gasped and turned around swiftly and saw the dragon right before her. He was levitating in the air, his wings flapping loudly...


	11. Chapter 11: Pretty Ugly

Chapter 11: Pretty Ugly...

Yang's eyes widened towards the dragon. "Gado..." The blonde growled underneath her breath, her face scowling in place. The black dragon had a smirk on its face with its arms crossed in an arrogant manner. Yang pointed a bony finger at him shouting angrily, "Hey! What do you know about me and my mother?! And who the hell are you to say I lack knowledge?!" she hissed.

"Well, to explain of not thinking before your act and your fighting style. Yes. You obviously don't know you irrational blond." Gado said coldly, more sharper to prove his point. Yang continue growling until he said, "Enough talking! I have a mission to do and that's killing you. You have a dragon inside you that I want now. Plus, you seem to have pyrokenetic powers. Nova must done a pretty good job of doing that _experiment.."_

Yang gasped in shock. What? How...? She gulped before saying, "What do you mean by experiment? Nova was doing this to me all this damn time?!" Gado laughed at her epiphany. "How pathetic..." He said. Yang shouted towards him, "Arrgh! Enough of this already! Let's just get this over with!" She was growing more and more impatient. "When I get done with you I'm going after that Doctor Nova who experimented me!"

The Dragon smiled evilly and said, "Bring it on child..." Yang activated Ember Celica which had the red trims on it now her whole self burning drastically and got into her signature fighting stance readying herself for battle. Wind blew in the air for a moment, however they heard a shot nearby and it hit Gado right in the chest but it didn't have a critical hit to him. Then a child's voice, "Not without us! We're in it together!" Yang's flames died down, the blonde gasping seeing her sister pointing her weapon at Gado. Ruby shot at him. Blake and Weiss were by her as well.

'What are they doing here?' Yang thought bewildered. Gado gazed emotionless at the red cloaked girl showing disinterest in her. "Well, who is this young one?" He asked spitefully. "So this must be your sibling but not blood-related. Ruby seemed unfazed by the sight of the dragon but she had a cheeky grin, "Yeah! I'm her sister and all of us are going to take you down!" The young leader took a step but an arm block her path to go no further. It was Yang's and she looked mad as hell.

"No! Go away! I got this! This is my fight not yours or them and I'm going to take it down!" Yang said in a angry rasp, her eyes red telling Ruby that she has been warned. Ruby look taken aback by the words, her face saddened. "Yang...take it easy will you! You are so intense by this! Why don't you understand that you can't always do stuff alone?! Stop being like an arrogant, selfish sister!" Yang growled at her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I MUST STOP HIM! Now if you don't leave or else I will do something that I will regret..." She warned her eyes turning dark. Ruby looked hurt and angry at the same time, "So you want to fight me huh?" She challenged her taking on the warning much to Blake and Weiss's surprise. Gado find this amusing, "Well what a nice development, this should be fun to watch..." He sarcastically said. A tension was running in the air like a fog. Things were going pretty ugly...

* * *

**Things just got real and sorry for making it short people...**


	12. Chapter 12: Vela Nova

**A/N: The moment you all been waiting for. Yang vs. Ruby. I took some parts from a game reference from my childhood. Also, got the title from the game, a theme song from my favorite cat- I mean character from that game. Vela Nova means "New Candle" in Portuguese relating to fire abilities. This is the development of Yang. Enjoy. Not good at making fight scenes DX.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Vela Nova

Things were getting heated at the moment as the two sisters stared at each other in silence. Gado was in the air with his arm crossed, watching in amusement as both Yang and Ruby were going at battle. Weiss and Blake both looked at the sisters in worry. They never seen them so serious. "Yang don't do it..." Blake whispered, though she knew it was pointless. It was silent for a few seconds until Yang and Ruby charged at each other at the exact same time. Ruby automatically saw Yang making hand signs quickly, sucking in air preparing to throw fireballs at her. Ruby dodged every single fireball the blonde brawler threw at her with the help of her weapon to enhance her speed.

'I don't want to hurt her.' Ruby thought sadly as Yang began to levitate in the air, shooting her bullets at Ruby as the red-haired girl avoid more. Using the recoil of her weapon to fly up at her, then with blinding speed that Yang didn't have a chance to react as the youngster had bluntly gave the blonde a round-house kick in the face, "Unh!" Yang cried as blood spit from her inside her mouth as she land on the snowy ground. Ruby landed safely on the snow and shouted at Yang, "I don't want to hurt you sis!" Yang ignored her as she levitate in the air again, her eyes were pure white, her arms raised on both sides of her.

Trying to figure out what she was doing, Ruby felt something warm under her. She looked down immediately seeing fire ready to ascend above her if she stood there even for a second. Ruby back-flip out the way as the fire burst out in the sky. However as she landed, there was another one forming beneath her. "Damn!" Ruby cursed as she dodged more and more flames. After three more, they descended. Ruby gaze up notifying her that Yang wasn't in the air anymore. Where is she? Ruby was about to turn around and that's when it happened.

_CRACK!_

Yang punched Ruby square in the face. Ruby flew back forcefully at the impact as she hit her head and back on a tree, groaning in pain. "I told you to stay out of it. All of you, but you all wouldn't listen!" Yang hissed out, her expression was anger. Ruby struggled to her feet, panting heavily before speaking, "And like I said, we are in this together! Weather you like it or not!" Ruby spat out blood, getting up more clumsily out of disorientation state. They shouldn't be fighting each other, they should be fighting the dragon up there who was looking on in excitement. "I don't want to hurt you Yang and you know that!"

"I don't want to hurt you either Ruby but I said I have to fight him alone! It is my responsibility!" Yang yelled in angst. Ruby could hear a crack in her voice that seem to be in pain as she continued speaking, "I had always been alone ever since I was a child because of my flames, my curse! This is why I must do this alone! I don't need nobody's help!" Ruby shook her head in sadness and cut back, "You don't have to do everything alone! Your just too inexperienced when needed to be offered help instead of just pushing it away! Plus you have us that care about you! You need to stop acting like the whole world is on your shoulders! How does that solve anything?!"

Rage grew inside of Yang, "THAT'S IT!" Suddenly, at the same time flames ablaze all around Yang while Ruby had the element air all around her like a whirlwind, rose petals coming out of her cape widely. Weiss' eyes were wide open in horror. "Yang no! Stop this at once!" Weiss scream out ready to run to where they were but Blake pulled her back in place, grabbing her arm. "Hell no Blake! We have to stop this before they kill each other!" Blake shook her head in disagreement as she pointed at them, "The battle is getting intense. It's futile!"

Ruby and Yang charged yet again at each other. Ruby readied Crescent Rose and their weapons clashed at each other, their legs running in remarkable speeds as they both stared at each other, fierceness in their eyes. The atmospheres seem to grow dark and Gado smirk grew more evil, the scene getting him on edge. Ruby knew Yang was the physical strongest because she felt herself going back as her legs kept running in speeds, but she wasn't going to get blown away that easily. Yang stared into twin silver orbs of her sister, a flashback abruptly forming as she sees themselves as children again. They were smiling, grinning ear to ear, their fingers intertwined after Yang making a promise to her, "We will always stick together Ruby. No matter what..." the blonde brawler had said. Yang felt tears form in her eyes, a pang of guilt and sadness smoldered in her chest. Yang realized that Ruby has not broken that promise and right now, Yang felt like she was going back on her word to her little sister.

The vision disappeared as Yang closed her eyes in defeat, the guilt of being so perturbed, intense about the dark dragon and she knew that she had friends to rely on, 'Your growing more mature Ruby...more than me.' Yang thought. 'I'm glad that you are..." All of a sudden, Yang did the unspeakable as she let herself stop clashing with Ruby as the gushing of strong wind and rose petals from Ruby hit her, the impact making her fly back with much more aggression. Everything seem to go in slow motion, Yang feeling her body breaking through a tree and landed in the snow, her flames dying down. She stayed motionless, some blood pouring in the snow. Blake and Weiss were shocked in grief as Ruby was, who's eyes were widened. Gado laughed at this, "And she tells me that she can defeat me on her own? Pathetic! This bratty relative of yours surprisingly can beat you. Now this is my chance to end you and get that Dragon I want out of you..."

* * *

**Did you figure it out? Well, after chapter 13 it is the end of the story and then prologue. Tell me if you want a sequel for this and review. :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Golden

Chapter 13: Golden

Gado began to fly towards Yang at hype speed but as soon as he nearly about to attack her, someone had grab her before he did and he growled in anger as he stared at the black figure who had snatched his prey. Blake was carrying Yang in bridal-style and her expression was deadly serious, "Leave her alone..." She coldly said. Ruby ran over to where Blake who was holding her bloody sister. Weiss followed her. "I-Is she okay? I-I didn't mean, I-I didn't want to-" Ruby stuttered, tears pouring from her eyes but Weiss assured her, "It's not your fault Ruby..."

The dragon behind them shouted, "Give that girl to me or else I will kill all of you!" He warned. Blake gently laid Yang down on the snow, taking out her ebony Katana turning her back from Yang glaring at Gado. "If you want her, you have to go through me." she said. Weiss pulled out her rapier getting into her signature fighting stance, "Me too." The heiress replied. Ruby took out her empty magazine from her scythe which dropped on the ground, replacing it with a brand new one. "You have to go through all of us. Because we're family and no one's going to lay a finger on my sister." Ruby said angrily.

She looked at her teammates and then an idea pop in her head. This had to work, even if it means without Yang. She whispered to them, "Guys, I have a plan.." Weiss looked to her and replied back, "Okay, hurry." Before Ruby could, a hand grasp tightly on her shoulder, the nails digging into her as she turn and saw Yang struggle to stand. Her left bloody leg shaking uncontrollably in place, blood pouring from her chest, the half of her face darkened as her red eyes glowed. Ruby could smell the blood that was creeping up her nostrils. "You're not about to start without me are you" The blonde's voice weak but they all knew she was trying to restrain it.

"Yang! Thank goodness your alright! Ruby said in relief. "I thought I might have killed you..." Yang smiled, "You didn't Ruby. Don't worry about it, I'll heal. We're going to fight him...together." She said eyeing Gado who sees this rather amusing. "Ha! Your finally back on your feet. I'll take that Dragon from you once and for all." He said in a mock voice. "Wow, you show can attack somebody when their crippled or can't defend themselves. But we are going to take you out." Yang said confidently. Ruby, Weiss and Blake smiled at the hardcore brawler. Ruby then whispered again, "Okay, I have a plan, so we have to finish him off quickly.." Weiss then argued, "How? I mean he's stronger than her looks." Yang then cut back, "I'm stronger than I look too princess. I'm physically stronger on this team obviously."

Weiss nodded knowing that it was the truth. "Okay Ruby, tell us." Blake said with impatience in her voice. Ruby quickly put their plan into action as Yang activated her weapon, running towards the Gado her fangs showing as she smiled, "Hey dragon-breath, come get me!" She shot at the Gado who avoid it easily. Gado fireball at her and she dodged them and not paying any attention to him, he made his chance to tackle Yang into the ground. "I finally got you little girl, now to get that Dragon..." He stared at the scar that Yang had on her torso, ready to strike down at it any moment, his hand raised and Yang grew nervous. However, Ruby sliced his arm off and he roared in agony as Yang made this chance to get from underneath him. Blake used her Gambol Shroud to slice off his other arm, blood scattering as Weiss ice sculpture half of his body. "You ignorant children.." He growled. "Yang now!" Ruby shouted to her sister who was far away from them. Yang ran to him at incredible speed, "Eat this!" she shouted and then punched him the face, knocking his head clean off, more blood gushing out. Yang panted in place. She finally did it. Yang looked at her teammates and her sister who were gazing at her in shock. Yang ashamed looked down at the snow, covering her eyes, waiting for the rain of critic comments drop on her like a bombs.

Whimpering, the dragon buried her face in her hands. Yang felt a hand caress her hair and gaze between her hands seeing Ruby ruffling her blind hair. "It's alright Yang. We won't reject you and you're not a monster either. You were born with great powers. You're special ...just like you told me on the first day at Beacon." Ruby said with sincere. Ruby turned into her Grimm form as Yang sniff looking at her friends, "Do you guys mean that? You won't leave me?" She asked. The trio smiled, nod in agreement. The Dragon grinned happily and she grabbed Ruby bringing her into a tight hug. "Awww I knew you guys wouldn't! You are the best sister sis!" Ruby let out a streak and gasp for air, "Awww sis stop it, knock it off!" Her face was buried in Yang's bosom. Yang looked at Weiss and Blake and smiled , "Come on! You guys too!" Yang grabbed them all and soon, she was hugging the trio in the air. "Yang you brute! You're crushing me!" Weiss manage to yell out. Yang laughed and said sorry as she finally release them but they were gigSggling as she was. Ruby licked her sister which surprised Yang as the side of her face was covered in saliva. (A/N: the Grimm Ruby was from Yamiya). " Thanks Ruby..." Yang said as Blake and Weiss laughed.

"So...what are we going to do about doctor Nova that experiment you?" Blake suddenly asked. Weiss crossed her arm and said, "She has to go to jail and no it's, ands, nor buts." Ruby nodded, "Weiss is right. She was the person that gave you fire abilities. She has to go before she does this to anyone else." It was silent until Yang spoke, "Yeah. She needs to get what she deserves. And guys...I'm s-sorry if I acted-" Blake interrupted, "It's alright. You were just focusing on protecting us and that's a good thing but next time ..."

"You come to your teammates." Weiss finished with a warm smile. Yang smiled along with them all, "Thanks. I"ll work on that." Ruby hugged the blind and told everyone, "Okay guys, let's head back." They agreed and started walking back to the school." They all agreed and started walking back to the academy, the gold moon shining down on them...

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of the story but next is the epilogue :).**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Yang is seen flipping through the 'Dragon Myth' book in the hallway, gazing at an image of the blonde-haired woman with a gold dress, the yellow moon and dragon above her. Yang began to trace the scar that was on her torso which seem to feel better, where her dragon was inside. She was glad that everything was back to normal like the way it should be and she felt happy that her friends accepted as she was.

The blonde brawler wish her mother was there...

Walking back to the dorm after she felt her stomach growling, an ache began to surge deep into her torso. She winced in pain and seconds later it was gone, she was in confusion about. Continuing to walk further in the hallway, Yang heard a scarp at the bottom of her shoe and look down and saw a loose sheet of paper on the floor. Suspicious, she picked it up off the ground, 'What's this?' She thought, 'Maybe Professor Ozpin dropped this or something...' But Yang saw her name at the corner of the paper and she let her curiosity get the better of her.

It was from Professor Ozpin, seeming that he might have accidentally dropped it in the middle of the hallway. She mutter the words, "Yang Xiao Long, Blood Type: O, Age: 17, Height: 5 ft 6, Status...Unknown/Possible Curse In Her Blood..." Yang's eyes widened. What?! There was a curse? Yang began to cough uncontrollably in her hands dropping the paper. Looking at her hands, she gasp at what she saw...blood. Yang thinks that a new threat was coming her way...or was she a threat...?

She heard Ruby calling her name at the end of the hallway, "Hey Yang! We have pizza in the dorm! C'mon I'm starving." Yang startled, wipe her hands on her shorts to not let her sister see it. "Okay Ruby I'm coming!" The blonde ran towards where she was as they walk to their dorm.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for making it short or rather cliché. I want to thank all the people who favorite and followed this story! I love you all :) and the sequel to this story is Nowhere To Run :) stick around.**


End file.
